Coincidence or Scenario Destiny?
by sh-summers
Summary: Karena kemampuan ramalan Shion yang dikatakan membawa musibah, Ino akhirnya memusuhi Shion. Naruto akhirnya ikut menjauhi Shion. Sasuke datang sebagai penghuni baru di rumah Naruto. AU, OOC, Typo minimalisire, words-count: 3016. Don't like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Hai semua! Perkenalkan saya Hiro dan ini partner saya… Hika. Kami berdua adalah Author baru di fandom kita tercinta ini! Jadi senpai-senpai, mohon bantuannya ya ^_^

Ehem. Fic kali ini, saya yang mengerjakannya… karena Hika punya bagian sendiri #plak.

Fic ini bercerita tentang kehidupan Naruto Uzumaki, tokoh utama tercinta kita.

Hika: #muntah

Ehem. Warningsnya… AU, typo(s) and OOC (but I try to minimalisire), school life, OC yang menjabat sebagi viguran, tidak terikat EYD tapi gak ngasal-ngasal koq #plak… hm, apa lagi ya?

Hika: GaJe jangan lupa!

#mendelik. Baiklah, nampaknya Author Note-nya kepanjangan… untuk itulah marilah kita mulai fic ini ^_^ Happy Reading!

**My Life **** Hiro**

**Naruto** dan semua yang terkandung di dalamnya(?) adalah milik Hak Cipta **Kishimoto** **Masashi**_**-sensei**_ dan pihak-pihak yang merasa terlibat.

**Rated: T**

**Pair:** Oh, I don't sure 'bout it…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions<strong>

**~Naruto Uzumaki P.O.V~**

Hai semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Anak tunggal dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. 16 tahun. Kelas XI-3 di _Konoha High School_.

Simple, supel, ramah. Dan jangan ada yang muntah dulu, karena tak ada kantong muntah.

Harus kuakui kalau aku ini… yah, ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan.

Dan jika ada diantara kalian yang berpikiran kenapa aku malah menggunakan marga ibuku dan bukannya ayahku… itu karena untuk sebuah alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Kalian tahu tentang… "_broken home_"?

Ya, aku mengalaminya. Setiap hari orangtuaku ribut, ribut, dan ribut.

Selalu bertengkar. Dan ada sisi baiknya bagi diriku. Aku tak lagi takut akan apa pun.

Yeah, walau begitu… aku tetap rindu masa kecilku. Saat ibu dan ayahku 'akrab'.

Uzumaki Kushina. Cewek –eh wanita maksudku– adalah ibu yang… err, emosian? Dulunya ibuku tidak begitu. Lihat sekarang. Wajahnya sudah menampakkan penuaan dini. Rambutnya yang merah itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Argh, aku tak mau membayangkan lebih jauh.

Namikaze Minato. Sosok cowok –eh pria, yang sabar menurutku… tapi, ada yang kucurigai. Entahlah! Aku tak mau membahasnya.

Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah berlantai 3. Yah, kami ini keluarga yang serba kecukupan. Ayah dan ibuku… mereka punya karier masing-masing.

Oh, sudahlah. Aku malas membahasnya.

Aku ingin bercerita tentang sekolahku saja.

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya… aku dan Kiba berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Rumahku dan rumahnya Kiba, gak jauh koq, tapi gak dekat-dekat juga. Walah, bahasa anehku kambuh. Ya, terserah.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami membicarakan gossip terbaru. Yeah, bisa dibilang porsi Kiba ngomong jauh lebih besar. Maklum, wartawan sekolah. Otomatis banyak info yang dia ketahui. Dan jangan lupakan keahlian bersilat lidahnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang itu… aku jadi teringat kalau ada murid baru –seperti apa yang Kiba bilang. Aku jadi penasaran. Kiba sih gak bilang murid baru itu cewek apa cowok, yang penting aku gak terlalu peduli.

Tapi lucu juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Katanya –lagi-, murid baru itu pindahan dari Kumo High School –yang terkenal akan kedisplinannya–. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya dengan sekolah barunya. Shishishi.

Tahulah sekolah kami walaupun prestasinya cukup menjanjikan, tapi… begitulah. Disiplinnya selalu menjadi prioritas terakhir siswa-siswinya. Ahahahaha.

Dan, ah. Kami sudah sampai.

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Begitulah tulisan yang pertama kali ditemukan di sekolah ini. Sekolah yang bertaraf internasional, hanya saja muridnya yang bertaraf kampunga –eh maksudku begitulah. Ahahahaha. 'Daripada aku dibantai oleh semua murid disini'.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Kiba langsung ke kelas.

Kami berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Mungkin karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau sudah banyak siswa yang memadati kelas XI-3. 'Rutinitas' yang harus kelas kami lakukan adalah datang cepat.

Walaupun kelas kami berada di urutan ketiga, tapi kelas kamilah tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswi cerdas. Bukan bermaksud menyombong.

Ahem~ karena aku telah sampai di kelas, aku akan melanjutkan penjelasan ini.

Sebut saja Haruno Sakura. Coretcewekcenticoret Siswi satu ini adalah jawara kelas. Nilainya selalu tinggi coretmeskipunjidatnya-katanyalebarcoret. Ciri khasnya adalah rambut pink pendek sebahu dan mata emerald-nya.

Selalu punya trik jitu untuk mendapatkan uang. Bisa dibilang dia adalah rentenir sekolah. Dengan trademark –tak mau keluar uang sedikit pun dan maunya minta dibayarin. Kalau sudah ada yang berhutang padanya, siap-siap saja mendapatkan 'bunga'. Bukan dalam artian bunga asli seperti mawar, dan sebagainya… tapi lonjakan hutang yang gak kira-kira. Kalau gak bisa bayar siap-siap saja mendapat bogemnya.

Walaupun begitu, dia tahu orang. Dia hanya akan memunculkan sifat 'asli'nya sama orang yang banyak uang. Kalau yang kekurangan dia cukup lunak, malah ngasih gratis.

Cewek coretgirangcoret yang senang memancarkan kegembiraan ini adalah juara karate yang sangat handal. Mau cowok atau pun cewek, silahkan maju… dan K.O.

Nara Shikamaru. Cowok pemalas dengan model rambut nanas [mencuat keatas] ini sangat gemar tidur, menguap. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan kata "merepotkan", yang merupakan trademark-nya. Dia juga merupakan jawara kelas. Dengan IQ yang 200-an. Tapi dia tidak suka menonjolkan diri. Karena itu juga dia selalu menjadi juara 2 terus di kelas setelah Sakura.

Punya kulit putih dan pupil mata yang kecil banget –eh maksudnya gak besar-besar amat. Hampir selalu tidur jika dalam pelajaran. Kecuali jika guru yang mengajar galak, Shikamaru baru akan memperhatikan. Itu pun dengan ogah-ogahan. Mata layu, pikiran yang melayang-layang dan sering menguap. Contoh siswa masa kini yang harus ditiru. (?)

Anting-anting yang tergantung di telinga kirinya… hmm, aku masih belum yakin. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino menggunakan anting-anting itu. Entahlah, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Yamanaka Ino. Cewek pirang, sahabat baik Sakura. Ino dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil. Selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Mereka berdua sering ribut. Entah kenapa mereka masih berteman baik sekarang, padahal aksi jambak-jambakan sudah menjadi potret mereka bedua. Hmm… ckckckck, sungguh ironis. #PLAK. –Eh bercanda. XD. Ahahahaha.

Cewek yang sama centilnya dengan Sakura ini sangat menyukai bunga. Apa pun itu. Dia selalu membawa bunga ke sekolah. Banyak jenis bunga yang sering dia bawa. Paling sering dia membawa bunga `Kamboja`. Dan merayu Sakura dengan itu. Sampai membuat kami terbahak-bahak.

Berikutnya, Aburame Shino. Cowok kacamata hitam pecinta serangga ini selalu mengeluarkan aura suram. Pendiam, dingin. Aku tak mau menceritakan orang satu ini lebih lanjut.

Akimichi Chouji. Cowok gen –eh, cowok 'bahenol' yang gak kurus ini adalah teman baik Shikamaru. Paling suka makan keripik kentang, dan paling gak suka dibilangin `gak kurus [gen –dut]`. Dasar memungkiri kenyataan. Ahahaha. Walaupun otaknya gak encer-encer amat, tapi terkadang dibutuhkan pada keadaan terdesak.

Neji Hyuuga. Cowok [yang mirip cewek] ini punya mata tak berpupil. Tapi dia gak buta lho. Kata-katanya JARANG BANGET gak 'nusuk'. Kalau dia ngomong… beh, nusuk banget. Menderita brother complex tingkat akut mungkin ya? Soalnya kalau ada cowok yang ngedeketin Hinata yang notabane-nya adalah 'Hime-nya', pasti sudah gak aman lagi tuh cowok.

Cowok yang jadi juara 4 di kelas ini, menguasai beladiri Kendo (bener gak?). Maklumlah, keluarganya itu sudah seperti orang jaman kerajaan yang hidup dalam jaman modern sekarang #kicked.

Ehem~ berikutnya Inuzuka Kiba. Sohib-ku yang pecinta anjing ini adalah 'televisi berjalan'. Info terbaru selalu dia punya. Jadi, tiap hari gak habis-habis deh bahan omongan dia. Cowok yang merangkap sebagai wartawan sekolah yang 'gak resmi' ini punya gambar segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Dia pikir ini jaman orang Indian kali ya. Ahahaha.

Kiba selalu ngebawa anjing kecil yang berlabelkan 'Akamaru' ke sekolah. Jadi trademark-nya gitu. Dan… oh, orang-orang sekolah ini biasa bilang "Ada Naruto, ada Kiba."

Kemana aku pergi, Kiba selalu ikut. Walaupun gak selalu sih.

Selanjutnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Adik sepupu Neji ini… SUMPAH! Pemalu banget! Ngomongnya aja rada-rada gagap (Hiro: Maafkan diriku Hinata-sama! Aku tak bermaksud begini!) dan yah itu ngikut-ngikut aja intruksi 'pengawal'nya. Jangan salah, Hinata ini adalah orang yang punya bakat medis paling hebat disekolah. Tapi, dia jarang banget kelihatan ngegunain bakatnya itu.

Hanya dalam keadaan genting aja dia pakai. Dan kemampuannya ini menyaingi bakat medis Sakura. Coba saja Hinata mengembangkan bakatnya ini sudah pasti dia jadi dokter sekarang. Mustahil? Menurutku gak.

Tenten. Cewek tomboy yang berkepang dua(?) ini, sangat suka yang namanya senjata.

Jadi, dia ini adalah bandar senjata di kelas. Oh, dan jangan lupa… Tenten adalah penyedia pasokan peralatan medis Sakura. Yah, begitu… semua mengambil peran.

Terus, Rock Lee. Cowok hijau dengan mata bulat dan alis tebal ini selalu saja menggumamkan "Semangat masa muda!" dengan berapi-api. Selalu saja memamerkan kekinclongan bikin mata sakit [dan pengen muntah]. Lee berbakat dalam pelajaran olahraga. Maklumlah guru olahraganya aja sama kayak Lee. 11 12 lah.

. . .

Ting ting ting…

Bunyi lonceng tanda pelajaran pertama yang segera akan dimulai berdentang. Tapi, ini tak menghentikan aktivitas kami untuk ribut. Ini 'kan hari Rabu. Hari dimana Kakashi-sensei mengajar Matematika. Dan terlambat jangan lupa.

Pria bermasker dengan ekspresi tak kalah suram dari Shino itu memang sangat-amat jarang datang tepat waktu.

Kegaduhan di kelas kami tetap berlangsung. Sekalian aku menyalin PR milik Sakura, mumpung dia lagi baik pagi ini –walaupun tetap mematok harga. Kiba malah menyuri diam-diam PR Shikamaru. Saat kami sedang asiknya menyalin PR, pintu kelas terbuka –atau lebih tepatnya didobrak-.

Walaupun begitu tak ada satu pun dari kami yang memberikan perhatian sedikit pun pada si pendobrak itu. Semua tetap gaduh. Ada yang lempar-lemparan kertas, bergossip, dan lain-lain.

Sesosok manusia itu berdehem. Aku lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. YA AMPUN!

Dia berjalan ke koridor meja. Perlahan namun pasti. Mungkin hanya aku yang menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

"Semuanya diam!" Bentaknya dengan suara lemah.

"Diam! Diam!" Kali ini dengan mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

Tak ada apresiasi dari kami sedikit pun padanya… Kemudian…

"SEMUANYA DIAAMM!"

BRAKK! Tanganku yang ku pakai buat nyolek-nyolek Kiba jadi kaku. Shikamaru yang menguap hanya ternganga(?). Kiba jadi seperti patung. Sakura yang sedang di atas meja melorot ke kursi. Bunga `Kamboja` yang ada di tangan Ino menjadi layu. Lee mendadak jatuh ke lantai. Beberapa serangga Shino kejang-kejang. Hinata hampir pingsan. Neji terdiam. Tenten menjatuhkan pisau operasi(?)nya. Chouji tersedak.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tragis. Sebuah meja yang biasanya dipakai oleh guru untuk mengajar HANCUR berkeping-keping. Seorang 'cewek' berambut pirang dan punya tanda di dahinya terlihat sangar.

"Ehem~" 'cewek' itu berdehem singkat.

Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan 'cewek' tapi 'nenek'! Dia kepsek disini. Ngapain dia mampir disini? Seperti gak buang-buang waktu aja. Nenek Tsunade yang punya perawakan perawan.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah diam… saya akan berbicara," tuturnya tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun pada meja yang bernasib mengenaskan.

"Seperti menjadi rahasia umum, Kakashi… salah satu staff pengajar tidak bisa hadir pagi ini karena mengalami kecelakaan kecil…" Aku sudah dapat merasakan aura kegembiraan yang menyeruak dari kelas ini [murid durhaka!].

"Dan… ehem. Ada murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari kalian disini. Ehem. Silahkan masuk." Kupikir nenek Tsunade sedang flu.

Kemudian sesosok –eh seorang cewek masuk. Rambut pirang [/kuning?] –nya yang indah. Kulit putihnya yang bersinar. #ngeces

Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan! Sadar Naruto! Sadar!

Kusikut Kiba sambil berbisik, 'Kau bilang murid baru itu cowok kan?' Tanyaku memastikan.

'Itu… entahlah. Mungkin dia di kelas lain.' Jawab Kiba enteng.

"Hey kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik!" Aku langsung membeku. Dasar kepsek berjiwa preman!

Ku perhatikan lagi siswi baru itu. Cantik sih… tapi aku berani bertaruh dia sedang shock! Baru tahu dia kalau kepsek di sekolah ini 'aneh'. Hahahaha.

"Dia adalah murid baru disini. Dan… perkenalkan dirimu." Judes amat.

"Iya. Namaku Shion. Pindahan dari Kiri HS(High School). Aku cewek (Ya iyalah! Aku jadi emosi nih). Suka dengan yang namanya ramalan. Tidak suka dengan 'air comberan'(?). Itu saja. Dan jangan ada yang bertanya."

Ucapannya nyelekit banget. Jangan ada yang bertanya? Padahal aku yakin banyak yang akan mengangkat tangan. Dan nenek Tsunade-pun pasti akan menyuruh kami untuk bertanya. Tapi, biarlah.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Shion, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada. Saya permisi." Nenek Tsunade pergi dan sesekali bersin.

Dan disinilah dia. Cewek berambut pirang –murid baru- bediri, di depan kelas. Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Shion-chan! Kau bisa duduk denganku!" Ucap Tenten lantang sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Wajahnya kelihatan tulus.

**~End of Naruto P.O.V~**

Shion berjalan perlahan. Tujuannya adalah kursi di sebelah Tenten yang berada di barisan ke-3 dari kanan menghadap papan tulis. Shion duduk. Semua masih hening. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini!" Tenten menyodorkan beberapa buku cetak.

"Kurasa kau harus membawanya dan membuat copy-annya. Tak ada lagi yang seperti ini –sama persis- tersisa di perpustakaan sekolah." Tenten tersenyum sambil memeramkan matanya, tanda tulus. Shion bersemu, pipinya memerah sedikit (Hika: WOY! Kenapa ke Shoujo-ai?).

Dan, 3 detik kemudian. Kelas menjadi ricuh kembali. Shikamaru melirik Shion sekilas dan tampak raut aneh. Sudahlah, Shikamaru langsung terlelap setelahnya.

Sakura dan Ino dengan centilnya bergossip. Semua kembali normal seperti semula seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Oh, jangan dilupakan suasana hati mereka sedang dilanda kebahagian karena sensei terkasih mereka, Kakashi, gak bisa datang karena kecelakaan kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Hohoho~ Gimana? Pendek bukan? Ahahaha XD. Sengaja dipendekin. Chap depan pasti bakal lebih panjang. Mungkin.

Hika: Apa maksud kata mungkin itu? #mendelik

Gak. Ehem. Minna-sama kami butuh kritik dan saran. Dan oh, jangan kritik gaya penulisan saya yang make kata " gak ". Ohohoho, sengaja. #plak

Dan siapa aja yang sebaiknya saya munculkan? Tolonk kasih pendapat ya?

Dan oh, setiap adegan yang dibahas disini akan ada maksud tersendirinya.

Hika: ?

By the way, ada yang lupaan... yaitu: **Don't like? Don't Read!**

Hika: Telat WOY!

Baiklah, cukup sekian.

Mind to Review?

Hika: Oh, anyway. Karena Hiro disinyalir adalah seorang Fudan jadi jangan aneh kalau chap berikutnya ada hints Sho-ai. Ok? Saya sendiri gak dikasih bocoran ini nanti jadi fic straight, shonen-ai, atau pun shoujo-ai. Maklum lah, dia itu an –hmpph… #dibekep

Hiro: Apa maksud lo ha? #nabokHika


	2. Chapter 2: New Home?

Ehem. I'm back all!

Hika: Berisik!

Oh ya, gimana chap kemarin? Jelek pasti…

Hika: Dan itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan melainkan hanya pernyataan. Sungguh ironis.

Apaan sih? #nabokHika

Wokeh, kita kembali pada fic ini dengan kemunculan chap 2. Kali ini sedikit lebih banyak isinya.

Hika: Oey! Apa maksud kata 'sedikit' itu?

Dan… saya sebutkan saja tokoh-tokoh utamanya –baik yang Prota, anta, dan trita- (Hika: ?)

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Shikamaru Nara

-Haruno Sakura

-Shion

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Minato Namikaze

-Inuzuka Kiba

-Yamanaka Ino

Dan chap ini _mungkin_kah berfokus pada mentalitas Ino? #PLAK

Uhuk-uhuk. Untuk sementara hanya 8 tokoh yang saya sebutkan karena…

Hika: Jangan bilang kalau kau malas menyebutkan yang lainnya…

Apaan sih. #nabokHika

Dan oh –apakah ini tetap bisa dimasukkan ke dalam school life? Saya sendiri bingung, tapi terserah yang penting ceritanya berjalan. Dan satu hal yang pasti disini… Naruto gak punya 3 garis ourgh apa itu… kumis? No. Gak ada disini. Aku ngerasa agak aneh aja. Huweee~! Koneksi internetku ngesot abizzz! TT_TT

Hika: Baiklah. Kita tinggalkan orang gaje itu dan masuk ke dalam ceritanya. Dan segala 'aksesoris' sudah disebutkan di chap lalu jadi kami hanya akan bilang _Semua Karakter Naruto dan Alur Cerita Milik Hak Cipta __**Kishimoto Masashi**__-sensei dan Pihak-pihak yang Merasa Dilibatkan. _Dan oh, sepertinya kami harus menambahkan warning lain yaitu Alur Lompat Kodok(?) #Abaikan. Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Home?<strong>

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelah kedatangan murid baru, Shion, kelas XI-3 sedikit mengalami perubahan. Shion yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih dalam melihat masa depan maupun masa lalu seseorang menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Shion pun tak jarang tak disukai temannya. Betapa tidak –ramalannya selalu yang buruk-buruk. Walaupun Shion secara tak sengaja–dan itu sering terjadi–membongkar masa kelam orang lain.<p>

Seperti saat dia secara tak sengaja membicarakan kematian orangtua Sakura secara tak sengaja. Kata-katanya begitu tajam. Begitulah Shion. Tak dapat tersenyum dan sampai berbicara dengan ramah. Ucapannya selalu datar. Dingin. Walau Sakura dapat memahaminya, tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit. Masa kelam itu ingin dia lupakan. Setiap hari dia mencoba berkata pada dirinya di depan cermin –meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu hal yang memang dia sendiri, tak dapat pungkiri. Itu semua menjadi buyar. Hancur, usahanya selama ini sia-sia dalam membohongi dirinya sendiri. Shion mengacaukannya. Sakura mencoba tersenyum –raut kepedihan terpancar jelas di air mukanya.

Saat Sakura berlari ke atap sekolah. Berusaha mengeluarkan segenap perasaan pahitnya, saat itu juga pikirannya menjadi buyar. Selama satu minggu ini dia berusaha berteman baik dengan Shion. Mengajaknya berteman. Bersikap ramah.

Dan saat itu juga, Sakura yakin hatinya tercabik-cabik. Entah itu karena Shion atau karena apa. Dia merasa hidupnya –ada sedikit bagian hidupnya yang buyar –atau bahkan banyak? Entahlah. Sakura hanya menangis terisak. Apa dia menyesal berteman dengan Shion? Dia masih berpikir… apakah dia harus membenci Shion akan perkataan itu. Apakah ini mengacaukannya.

Saat itu… Naruto merasa menyesal. Bukan karena kedatangan Shion. Bukan karena ucapan yang selalu sarkas keluar dari mulut Shion. Bukan.

Naruto berpikir… dia Salah. Salah. Dia pikir… dia pikir dia mengetahui Sakura luar-dalam. Tapi dalam hubungannya dengan kenyataan, pikirannya harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang salah. Naruto hanya sedikit mengenal Sakura sebagai sahabatnya. Kepedihan yang Sakura alami selama ini… dia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya? Apa karena Sakura terlalu pintar menutupinya? Atau karena Naruto terlalu bodoh menyadarinya sejak awal?

Itu sudah berlalu. Kini matanya harus tertuju pada kenyataan sekarang.

Saat setelah kepergiannya mengikuti Sakura… dia kembali ke kelas dengan beberapa kejadian yang cukup… menarik perhatian? Lainnya…

Bisikan Kiba mengenyakkannya. Diliriknya Shion dan benar adanya.

Ino menampar Shion –tadi. Saat itu. Terlihat jelas pada pipi yang memerah Shion. Sedikit keributan untuk mengubah aura kelas. Sedikit percekcokan.

Ino yang menampar Shion dengan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Shion tak menangis, hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi biasa. Tenten, tentu membela Shion. Dengan leraian Shikamaru yang tak biasa, ketegangan itu lumayan mereda.

Sekarang Naruto tahu. Dia merutuki dirinya–otaknya–yang begitu lambat.

Sekarang semua terlihat berbeda. Setelah sedikit aksi 'air mata', 'tamparan kenyataan', 'tamparan sungguhan' –berubah drastis. Ya, berubah. Suasana kelas tak lagi diliputi kegembiraan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ramalan Shion semakin menjadi–Ino hampir kecelakaan–saat sebuah pot bunga sekolah hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Itu semata-mata karena dirinya tak mempercayai Shion. Dia tidak menyukai Shion. Sejak penerawangannya terhadap Sakura dan membeberkan rahasia yang berusaha Sakura tak ingin buka… Ino berusaha membuktikan Shion dan ramalannya salah!

Shion dengan nada dingin, mengatakan, "Tepat jam 10 pagi… kalau kau melewati lapangan basket…" ucapannya sedikit terputus-putus, "… ada sebuah pot bunga yang akan–hampir–menghantammu." Shion menunjuk Ino yang berada di dekat pintu kelas.

"Dan jangan berani-berani menunjukku wanita sial!" bentak Ino keras.

"Jangan membentaknya!" Tenten balas membentak.

"Ya, yah… kau itu bu–dak–nya. Tentu kau akan membelanya. Dan bla –bla…"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Tenten mulai menggebrak meja. Tangan Shion memegang tangan Tenten.

Dan pagi itu… sebelum jam 10, Ino dan Tenten hampir bentrok. Beruntung ada Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi melerai mereka. Sakura–saat istirahat sekolah–lebih memilih pergi ke tempat-tempat sepi, menghindari Shion. Terkadang dia berada di perpustakaan sekolah, dan tak jarang pula dia ada di atap sekolah.

Entah kenapa, pandangan mata Sakura sedikit sendu akhir-akhir ini.

Dan kejadian hampir terkenanya Ino akan pot bunga itu menjadi bukti, setidaknya, kebenaran akan ramalan Shion dapat dipercayai.

Meski begitu, Ino tampak menyangkalnya. "HAH! Ramalan anehmu itu tak tepat sasaran! Buktinya aku tak apa-apa sekarang!" Dengan nada merendahkan pastinya, Ino saat ini berada di depan meja Shion dan Tenten.

"Aku mengatakan 'akan' dan 'hampir'." Kalimat itu diucapkan begitu tenang dan dingin.

"Cih," Ino meludah ke samping, "Aku tak pernah mendengar itu! Kalian juga tak mendengarnya bukan?" Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak meminta dukungan dari teman-temannya yang lain yang ada di kelas itu. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang merespon dan memberikan suara. Semua nampak diam, mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Arrgh–sudahlah!"

BLAM! Ino keluar dan membanting pintu kelas. Naruto dan Kiba yang baru akan sampai ke kelas memandang aneh pada Ino sementara es meleleh di bibir mereka. "Ada apa lagi ya…" Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Ino terus berpikir. Kekesalannya sudah sampai puncak. _Jika saja… jika saja wanita itu tidak datang. _Ino menyeka airmata yang keluar. Ia tak tahu kenapa airmata keluar. Tentang ini semua. Ino tak percaya dengan ramalan dan sejenisnya tapi mau tak mau –dengan keberadaan Shion yang membuktikan itu.

Ino merasa kepalanya akan pecah. _Ini gila! Tidak masuk akal!_

Sekarang Ino mulai menyangkal dirinya. Entah apa itu… tapi sekarang dia harus bertemu Sakura. Ya.

Ino tahu kemungkinan tempat yang dikunjungi Sakura saat ini. Sementara raganya berjalan mengikuti intruksi dari otak, pikirannya terus berputar. Entah apa ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya bimbang saat ini. Ino tak tahu pasti benar–benar–siapa–salah. Atau apakah yang salah.

* * *

><p>Di lantai 3. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang membelakangi dirinya, menghadap lapangan –ke bawah. Sakura melirik sedikit ke belakang dan nampaknya menyadari kehadiran Ino dan dia berjalan ke kiri. Seperti menghindari Ino.<p>

Ino mempercepat langkah kakinya. Berlari. "Sakura tunggu!" Ino meraih pergelangan lengan kiri Sakura.

"Eh? Ino?" Sakura bertampang lugu –atau dia pura-pura memasangnya?

"Sakura. Err… aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Dimana?"

Ino akan membuka suaranya, "Bagaimana kalau di taman? Sekarang?" Ino menggaruk pipinya yang memang tidak gatal.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di sebuah taman. Di sebuah bangku taman. Dan Ino menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap ada di sisi kiri Sakura yang juga berseragam lengkap.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ino?" Sakura sebenarnya mungkin tahu apa yang dibahas Ino. Dia hanya ingin memastikan–atau berpura-pura?

"Itu… Shion…"

"Sudahlah Ino. Kau hanya salah paham padanya. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu–mungkin–"

"Kau salah Sakura! Dia aneh! Di–dia–dia–bagaimana… dia tahu tentang–masa lalumu?" Ino tak bermaksud mengungkit tentang masa lalu Sakura. Hanya saja, dia butuh pembelaan untuk itu. Sakura terlihat sendu, mungkin pikirannya sedang menerawang.

"Dia mungkin… yah, memang punya kelebihan itu–"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ino sudah menyela, "It–itu bukan _kelebihan_, tapi _keanehan_!" Ino sudah tak mampu menyembunyikan raut gelisah. Sakura sadar, itu bukan yang menjadi masalah atau apalah itu bagi Ino.

"Ino. Tidak apa-apa. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum lembut. Entah apa yang disembunyikan dari senyumannya itu atau tak ada.

"Sakura… Dia itu aneh! Kau tahu, kelas kita menjadi aneh gara-gara wanita aneh itu–" Ino seakan takut, dan saking takutnya hanya kata anehlah yang seakan seolah menjadi sumpah serapah bagi Shion.

"Psstt–" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Ino. "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sakura memegang pundak Ino. "Kalau kau percaya padaku, biarkan ini mengalir. Kalau kau mau, anggap saja Shion tak pernah membongkar masa laluku. Dan itu akan tetap menjadi rahasia, anggaplah begitu."

Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya. Tidak sedikit, tanpa suara isakan. Airmata itu bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah. Karena alasan yang memang susah dijelaskan.

Ino… dia memeluk Sakura.

Dan selama berada di pelukan Sakura, Ino juga berpikir… apa bisa menganggap ucapan Shion tentang Sakura tak pernah ada? Apa sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas… bisa dianggap tidak terjadi sama sekali? Dan bagaimana dengan tamparan itu? Semuanya tak dapat dianggap tidak apa-apa sedangkan ada apa-apanya. Dan demi Sakura, Ino akan berusaha menganggapnya begitu. Tapi… apa bisa?

* * *

><p>Dan setelah itu, Ino seakan tak mau lagi mencari masalah–bukan–mencari hal yang bisa diributkan dengan Shion dan Tenten. Apa bedanya? Entahlah, tapi bagi Ino dia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapa pun atau apa pun.<p>

Ino tak pernah lagi –dan berusaha untuk tidak memandang Shion. Mata Shion yang selalu membuatnya muak. Awal pertemuan mereka, memang Ino tak punya _feeling_ akan bisa berteman baik dengan Shion.

Ada yang salah dengan Shion, setidaknya itulah yang menjadi anggapan Ino.

Menganggap semua masalah tuntas adalah sebuah pikiran yang terakhir atau tidak ada sama sekali bagi benak dan akal sehat Ino. Karena baginya, pembawa masalah utamanya yang sekarang bolak-balik dalam pikirannya adalah Shion. Sejak kemunculan Shion dan tentu ramalannya yang selalu berakomodasi dengan sisi buruk seseorang… tentang kecelakaan, pengungkapan masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Seolah apa yang ingin dihilangkan, dilupakan, dihindari, dipercayai, begitu saja muncul dan menyerang sejak itu.

Tenten yang seolah jadi tameng itu, selalu saja membela sepenuh hati. Berusaha mengeluarkan Shion dari setiap masalah yang diyakini oleh banyak orang–terutama Ino–adalah malapetaka, membuat ini semua semakin sulit. Semua yang beranggapan ini adalah era globalisasi dan jaman modern, tak mungkin ada musibah disebabkan karena ramalan dan prediksi tak beralaskan apa pun… harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan akan perdebatan pembenaran dan pengingkaran.

Entah Shion yang menyebabkan ini, atau memang ini akan benar-benar terjadi –dan Shion sebagai penyalur reporter, tak dapat dipastikan dengan benar.

Alasan akan ini memang terjadi karena sudah benar-benar terjadi, mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi itu dengan sangat mudah disangkal dengan musibah yang tidak datang bertubi-tubi sebelum kedatangan Shion. Alasan akan Shion yang pembawa sial, musibah, bencana, mungkin tak dapat diperbenarkan juga, tapi ini juga bisa diperbilangkan dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal –tapi memang tidak. Kedatangan Shion menyalib akal sehat yang dapat dikembangkan saat ini.

Kepercayaan akan kedatangan Shion yang membawa malapetaka, mau tak mau harus dikaitkan dengan magis. Dan bagi mereka yang tak percaya, dan tak dapat semena-mena berargumen seperti itu. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Mengungkapkan akan amarah seperti memang, itu tak akan dapat menyelesaikan masalah.

Dan ini bisa dibagi ke dalam empat opsi. Percaya, dan mengakui. Tidak percaya, mengakui. Tidak percaya, tidak mengakui. Percaya, tidak mengakui. Dan dalam artian secara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Seperti tentang banyak musibah yang dialami warga sekolah KHS_(Konoha High School)_.

Asuma yang langsung koma, setelah tertabrak mobil di depan gerbang KHS. Dan tentunya Shion meramalkan itu.

Kurenai, seorang guru yang berstatus sebagai istri Asuma –hamil. Dan saat itu, saat usia kandungannya 7 bulan, dan Shion meramalkan. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian Kurenai keguguran.

Konohamaru, yang tanpa sebab terkena penyakit Kanker Paru-paru. Dan Shion juga meramalkan. Ini membuat Naruto mencak-mencak dan hampir melabrak Shion, dan beruntung bagi Shion karena Shikamaru dan Sakura mencegatnya. Dan sejak itu, Naruto yang awalnya turut membela Shion… sekarang menjadi mulai menjauhi wanita itu.

Apa pun yang dikatakan Shion selalu tepat sasaran dan menjadi kenyataan.

Satu hal yang pasti, seseorang tak dapat mengendalikan skenario takdir. Itulah yang Naruto yakini.

* * *

><p>Mengira ini pelajaran terakhir yang paling membosankan, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Dan karena alasan yang sama dengan Shikamaru adalah karena tidak galaknya guru di depan yang sedang menjelaskan materinya.<p>

Kepala Naruto masih berat mengingat apa yang dialami Konohamaru. Berkata bahwa itu adalah mimpi tak ada gunanya. Naruto percaya tidak mungkin akan hal-hal seperti itu. Hanya karena ramalan… tidak mungkin. Tapi menilik kondisi Konohamaru yang awalnya sehat–sangat sehat malah–Naruto semakin berada di area kebimbangan.

Untuk sementara dia memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati Shion dulu.

Naruto masih tak dapat mempercayai ini.

Kini Naruto telah sampai di rumahnya. Masih tak ada orang lain. Dia sendiri. Minato dan Kushina sedang bekerja mungkin. Terlalu sibuk dengan karier mereka masing-masing.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mengingat wajah Shion. Apa yang dipikirkan tentang Shion… ini membuatnya gila.

_Apa yang kau percayai, Naruto? _Naruto menampar pipinya pelan bergantian.

"Arrghh–!" Naruto mejambak rambutnya sendiri. Mukanya kelihatan kusut –lebih kusut dari biasanya.

TING NONG. Bel rumah itu berbunyi.

Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Langkahnya setengah gontai. Seragam sekolahnya masih setia. Dan tentu kacau pastinya.

Dasinya miring. Beberapa kancing bajunya terbuka. Rambutnya juga kusut karena mungkin dijambaknya tadi dan… memang selalu kusut.

GLEK

"Siapa ya?" Naruto bertanya sedikit sopan.

Orang yang membunyikan bel tadi merasa sedikit aneh dengan Naruto. Perkataannya memang–_yeah–_sopan. Tapi lihat penampilannya… seperti habis diperkosa saja.

"Kau Naruto."

"Y—ya?" Naruto tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena pemuda yang saat ini di depannya sama sekali tidak melontarkan pertanyaan. Naruto melirik ke samping kanan kaki pemuda itu. Koper.

Sepertinya koper pakaian dilihat dari bentuknya. "Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke." Aneh. Kesan pertama Naruto pada pemuda yang mengaku beridentitaskan Sasuke. Sasuke memegang kopernya dan masuk melewati Naruto yang heran.

Naruto menutup pintu. Dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang tamu.

"_Anu_, kau ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto setengah kaku.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat sama sekali tidak menolehkan mukanya ke Naruto.

_Dasar idiot! Bukan itu yang ku maksud! _Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. "Maksudku, ada keperluan apa kesini?"

"Menginap."

"A–!" Sebelum Naruto sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah memotongnya, "Sasuke Uchiha. Aku kesini karena–_yeah_, pindah sekolah kesini. _Konoha High School_. Ini kediaman Namikaze 'kan? Oh, maksudku Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Tidak adakah yang memberitahumu aku akan tinggal disini beberapa lama?"

Tidak ada yang memberitahunya. Naruto tidak tahu. Apa kedua orangtuanya tak ada yang mau sejenak meluangkan waktu untuk memberitahunya?

"Kalau begitu dimana kamar kosongnya?" Naruto sempat melamun dan kemudian mengangguk –memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>Sore pun menjelang. Naruto membantu Sasuke membereskan kamar yang akan ditempati Sasuke.<p>

"Jadi… siapa lagi namamu tadi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat. Dia sedang memasukkan pakaian Sasuke ke lemari.

"–?" Sasuke merengutkan keningnya. Naruto yang sempat melihat itu juga mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke membaca lagi kertas putih yang berukuran di 4 x 5cm di tangannya.

"Disini tertulis Namikaze Naruto–?"

"Oh, ada sedikit masalah," jawab Naruto singkat sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Lemari itu ditutupnya. "Nah, sekarang sudah beres. Sudah cukup layak dihuni." Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan memperhatikan seluruh isi kamar dengan pandangan lega.

Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir atas ranjang dengan posisi santai dan memegang kertas di tangannya –mungkin berisikan informasi tentang rumah ini.

"Jadi–aku tak mengerti–kenapa orangtuamu–seperti menurut _issue_ yang beredar–tidak saling… _yeah_ –kau tahu maksudku–" Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya, menunggu respon Naruto. Tapi yang dilihatnya Naruto membalikkan badannya(semula membelangkangi Sasuke), "Ah, itu hanya kabar burung yang tidak benar. Semua kelihatan _okey koq_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum 'semoga,' tambahnya dalam hati. "Aku harus ganti pakaian dulu. Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar di dapur. Kau bisa makan duluan. Oh ya, dapurnya ada di lantai satu. Dekat ruang tamu. Kau pasti sudah tahu. Dah–" Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya sekilas dan berlalu dari kamar itu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, maafkan saya yang lama banget update dan chap ini juga pendek. Sumpah! Karena saya takut kehilangan ide, jadi saya kasih label bersambung aja #dor. Saya sedang stress! Karena keterlambatan saya mendaftar, jadi pendaftaran di SMA N udah ditutup HUWEEE~~~! #nangis pake Toa Bu RW deket telinga Hika<p>

Hika: #budeg

Amin. #jder

Saya butuh kritik dan saran dari segi apa pun dari chap ini. Mau kasih concrit, saran, arahan, request, atau apalah, ok, silahkan review. Saya menunggu.

Dan doakan saya semoga salah satu SMA N masih buka besok karena saya mau mendaftar… #komat-kamit


End file.
